Skittles
by Croutonic Sarcasm
Summary: Taro, Light's flamboyantly gay twin brother, has got himself in a bit of a predicament. L gets a call, asking to be bailed out, and then, L sees him on the news...


**This story is based off of my girlfriends Yin and Yang story, the one about Taro, Light's flamboyantly gay twin brother. It is here .net/s/4314453/1/Yin_and_Yang, so go read at what she's got up. She told me more of her story, and so I was able to write this little spin-off. Well, have fun reading! =^-^=**

**L had an unusually quiet day one day. There were no new leads on the Kira case, and Taro wasn't around to insist upon relations. With such oddly timed coincidences (of which L was sure were only coincidences, and nothing more), L had a very boring day. There was simply nothing for him to do. Well, that changed quickly.**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**L's cell phone ran loudly, suprising the normally stoic man. Reaching in his pocket for the small device, he pulled it out and looked at the screen, staring at the name for a moment (a jail? Why would a jail have **_**his**_** number?) before answering.**

**"Hello?" L asked, knowing he sounded a bit more unsure than he liked. **_**Who would call me from jail? Light is far too intelligent to be caught as Kira by anyone but myself.**_

**A slightly laughing, but shaky, tone replied. "Eh, Ryuzaki?" A nervous laugh as L waited for Taro to explain why he was in jail. "Um, well, I'm in...ah, jail. Could you come and, um, bail me out? Dad told me no..."**

**L sighed. "Soichiro refused to pay for your bail? Taro-kun, what did you do to get yourself in such a predicament?" L licked a sucker as the silence grew. "Taro-kun...What did you do?" L repeated more forcefully.**

**Another nervous laugh that trailed off slowly. "Um, well, see, I was with my friends, and- Oh! It's on the news! Watch, you'll see!" He laughed a bit more naturally.**

**L licked the sucker thoughtfully as he turned the televison on. "Very well. I shall call you back, Taro-kun. I know this number now." Ignoring Taro's protests, he hung up.**

**On the news station, a professional-looking woman in a smart suit was adjusting her sleeve, then realized the camera was on; a new anchorwoman, apparently. Quickly gaining her composure, she began speaking. **

**"Welcome to Tokyo's most updated and well informed news station. My name is Kyrashi Kugaiya. Today's top story is also one of our most amusing; a drive-by shooting that hit its targets, but caused no harm apart from a few bruises." Over her shoulder, a picture appeared of a car speeding down a street with someone pointing a gun out the window; unfortunately, L could not make out who it was because the quality of the photograph was rather poor. He did know that it wasn't Taro however, as Taro didn't have blond hair.**

**"As most of the musically inclined public will know, today we had a free concert in one of our large parks." The anchorwoman read smoothly off the teleprompter, not missing a beat. She kept some changing tone in her voice, however, making it seem as though she was actually interested in what she had to say. **_**If Taro was related to this, **_**L thought, **_**Then this will indeed be most entertaining.**_

**"Approximately halfway through the Dir en Grey concert, however," She continued, breaking L's train of thoughts. "An unidentified group of individuals held up rainbow colored signs bearing the legend 'Gay Pride' and yelling the slogan on the posters. At the same time, a hot-pink, compact car drve down the street, shooting a BB gun at the concert attendees." The woman began giggling at what was next on the teleprompter, but brought herself under control, but allowing herself to smile.**

**L blinked, expecting anything from his hyperactive boyfriend as the woman controlled herself. "Luckily for the concert-goers, the gun was not loaded with BBs. Instead, it was reporte loaded with Skittles. The police believe the ammunition change was due to the fact that Skittles are multi-colored, like a rainbow, which is the most commonly associated sign with those of a homosexual nature." She wore an expression that spoke volumes, mostly that the police were idiots if they only thought that and didn't just know. It was a bit obvious, L had to admit, but it was effective.**

**As the red-haired women continued to giggle, almost losing all ability to speak, L realized that there was more. As if Taro and his friends needed more than that.**

**"A blond teenager, thought to be between the ages of 16 and 21, was the shooter. He also yelled at the concert attendees." She paused as new information was being put into the teleprompter, causing a lag. "We have a video of the shooting and have the names of some of the members of the car." The woman was replaced by a paused video, whch commenced playing.**

**The slightly grainy quality made L think that it was one of the concert-goers that filmed it from a cell phone, or perhaps from a cheaper camcorder. A bright pink car was the main subject of the video, and a blond teenager (**_**17, at most,**_** L thought.) pocked a BB gun out of the window, leaning out as well. He yelled with a German accent at the shocked people, saying, "Taste the rainbow, bi-otches!" in English.**

**In the car, L could see who he thought was Taro in the passenger seat, and another teenager driving. Neither could keep a straight face and were laughing madly, causing the car to swerve a bit, nearly knocking the German out of the car. He grabbed the car for support, nearly dropping the weapon as the car sped around the corner, leaving the frame, ending the video a few seconds later. L just watched, his blank face beling the fact that he wanted to laugh.**

**Returning to the more calm anchorwoman, she took a breath before continuing. "The suspects that held the posters in the park during the concert were interviewed to find out the names of those in the vehicle, but none gave the police a name. The police were forced to release them about an hour later. However, some of the people that attended the interrupted concert were able to give the authorities a few names." A pause as the teleprompter lagged again, during which she shuffled a few papers (likely blank) to seem like she was doing something. L just rested his head on his bent knees, a small smile playing about his lips.**

**"The shooter was identified as Wiley, um," She paused, apparently unable to say the last name. L smirked inside, **_**You can't say his last name anyway. He's a minor. **_

**Not allowing that setback to stop her, she ignored it and went on. "A 17 year-old exchange student from Germany currently attending To-oh University. The driver was thought to be Vance, a seventeen year-old American exchange student who is also attending To-oh." The anchorwoman blinked, pausing at the last name. "A-are you sure? I mean that's-" She remembered that she was on the air and stopped, but still had an increduloud expression.**

_**That cinched it.**_** L thought dourly. **_**Definitely Taro.**_

**"The last member of the gay pride expression was, um, eighteen year-old Taro Yagami." She took a deep breath, seeming surprised. "The son of Soichiro Yagami, the chief ****superintendent of the NPA, and twin brother of Light Yagami, the highest scoring academic student of all Japan."**

**The anchorwoman looked slightly confused at what to say next. "Thank you for tuning in to this exclusive story. After the break, we will move on the some interviews with some of the eyewitnesses." The screen changed to a commercial for cereal.**

**L stared at the TV, not believing that Taro would do something that incredibly...stupid. Taking a breath of his own, L tossed the lollipop stick into a trashcan. "Oh, Taro-kun...You need more...stable friends." He commented as he unwrapped a candy bar, taking a bite, wanting sugar. **

**Picking up the cell phone he'd set down on a side table, he dialed the number for the jail from which Taro had called from. With a slightly amused tone and a true smile, he spoke. **

**"I'd like to speak to Taro Yagami, please..."**


End file.
